Between Heaven and Hell
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Before the Winchester's were born, in the time where witchcraft was feared by all, lived two girls. Amity and Letifer. They were accused of witchery and they were sentenced to be burned at the stake. They fled the village in terror. Later, Amity was shown a certain death. Until someone saved her. Rated T for swearing and violence
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

"They're plotting something." Letifer announced.

"I know." I replied, "But what?"

We were thinking in our room. I didn't know what to do. They were planning something. But what? What were they planning? I heard the rustle of feathers and turned around. Letifer was passed out on the table.

"Michael!" I cried, "Why did you do that?"

Michael walked towards me and grabbed my forearms.

"No! Stop! Don't you dare!"

He put two fingers to my forehead. I vaguely felt him catch me as I fell over.

When I woke up, I was in a cave. I was in a cave with my body and Letifer's in front of me.

"What happened?"

I turned to see the ghostly figure of Letifer.

"I don't know." I breathed.

The cave was dark. The only light came from a torch on the wall. I assumed that it was holy oil in the torch. Otherwise it would've burned out by now.

I gasped. It suddenly clicked.

"Michael and Lucifer sealed us in here. Because the angels are about to put Lucifer in the cage."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I walked through the trees of the forest. My parents abandoned my sister and I. We were a disgrace to them. So we made a living in the forest. Neither one of us wore "proper" clothing. We dressed like men. Continuing through the sticks and stones, I made my way back to my sister and I's cabin. I heard a stick crack and turned around. Not seeing anyone, I turned back around and continue to push on foreword. Hurrying back to the cabin, I burst through the door and instantly sat down.

"Hey. How was your walk?" Letifer asked.

"Fine." I replied.

Pulling off my boots, I went to lie down on the couch. This life we chose to live was stressful and strenuous. Sometimes I wished we stayed in our village. But it was too late now. Way too late. If we went back, we'd be killed. I wasn't religious. Not like the "saints" in the village, but I wished that someone would save us. Letifer finished making dinner and we sat in silence. There wasn't anything to be hopeful or happy about anymore. It was all about survival. All about just trying to keep yourself alive. I used to be the optimistic one. I always thought that there was a way out of bad things that happened.

Finally, I just convinced my brain to slow down and quit thinking. I ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.

The next morning, I woke up with the sun. Slipping quietly out of our little cabin, I began my walk to the cliff's overhang. I usually went there every morning to watch the sunrise.

Each day could be my last here on this Earth. Might as well start it off with something beautiful. I heard voices behind me. The sun had barely brushed its light over the forest floor. Then, a group of people crashed through the undergrowth. It was the villagers from my old village. And they looked pissed.

Shit.

"There she is!"

"Kill her!"

"Skin her body!"

I darted away. Running to the cliff, I looked over the edge, and then back at the villagers. They were quickly gaining.

"I'm sorry Letifer." I whispered.

Backing up a few steps, I ran and then dived off of the edge of the cliff. The wind stung my face like thousands of pricks of knives. My ears only heard the rush of my blood. Then, I hit the canyon wall. The force flipped me over onto my back as I fell. It felt like I was falling in slow-motion. Suddenly, I hit something warm and hard. What? But there's a river at the bottom of the ravine that stretches to both sides of the canyon. Before I could comprehend what was going on, it was dark. I instantly knew that I was in a cave. But with whom? Or what?

My head was killing me. I looked up blearily to see bluish-green eyes. They reflected the sea. My breathing was ragged and uneven. My ribs burned. I most likely broke a couple of them. More like shattered. The thing hovering above me put two fingers to my forehead. Everything went completely black.

Letifer POV

It had been six hours since Amity left. I was worried. We made an agreement that if we hadn't heard anything from the other in five hours, then we should assume that something was wrong. I was getting ready to go and look for her. Pulling on my boots, I grabbed my knife and walked out the door. Following her tracks, I saw that someone had chased her to the cliff overhang. She either got captured, or she dived over the edge.

"Amity!" I yelled, "Amity!"

The wind twirled around me with a sickening breeze. Almost as if it was laughing at me, taunting me.

'She's mine now.'

I sunk to my knees. She couldn't be gone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"AMITY!" I cried.

The wind whipped and lashed at me. The tears burned as they dripped down my cheeks.

Amity was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Michael POV

I leaned against the wall as I watched her breath. I had healed her. For the past few days, I had been watching her. She was intriguing. Lucifer and I were aloud to be on Earth for a few months. We were exploring. I came across her one day as she was hunting squirrels. Her name was Amity.

Amity is Latin for friendly.

But this confused me greatly. She didn't seem friendly at all. So why Amity? Why was she given that name? I've only known who she is for a week. I didn't understand. I don't like not knowing things. Saving her wasn't planned. It was more on instinct. I saw her fall and hit the side of the cliff and caught her. I do not know why, but it hurts to see her in so much pain. Physically and mentally. So I healed her and put her under so she could rest. My emotions were starting to drift on the surface. Angels were warriors. We weren't supposed to possess emotions. I never had a problem keeping them at bay before. We were supposed to lock them up and leave them in the back of our minds.

But around her, I couldn't focus. Hiding my emotions was harder than ever to do. She shifted, interrupting my train of thought.

"Amity!" someone screamed.

Her sister.

Her sister was screaming out for her. I decided that once she woke up, I'd take her back.

Amity POV

I quietly grunted. Shifting, I sighed in content from the warmth I felt. Then my brain started to work correctly. Bluish-green eyes. Jumping off of the edge of the cliff. Passing out. Being injured. Wait. Injured. I shot straight up. Looking around wildly, I saw a figure in the corner of the cave I was in. I was lying on a mat of fur next to a fire. I cautiously and slowly stood up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The being who saved your life." the man, or... thing, replied back smoothly.

"How is this possible? I'm not injured, I'm not hurt. I know I at least completely shattered some ribs. How am I even alive?"

"I healed you."

"That's impossible. Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Michael. I'm an angel of the Lord."

"There's no way. I must be dreaming."

Despite what I've felt and seen, I sincerely doubted that. It was impossible. There was no way. He couldn't possibly be an angel.

"You do not believe me?"

"I'm not sure yet." I muttered.

Lightning flashed and I flinched. An illuminated pair of wings from behind Michael stretched in the shadow.

"I'm going insane."

An angel. I must be crazy.

"You're not insane Amity." he replied.

"How- my name? You know my name?" I stuttered.

"I know a lot more about you than you'll ever know."

"Okay. Alright. An angel. I'm in the presence of a freaking angel."

Michael cautiously approached me. I stiffened up, but somewhat smiled. This was kind of amusing.

"You don't need to be wary. I don't bite."

"Why would you bite me?" Michael tilted his head, confused.

"Figure of speech." I offered him a small smile.

Michael nodded his head, still perplexed over my words. Right then and there, I decided that he looked really cute when he was confused.

 _What are you? Five?_

Realization suddenly hit me like a brick.

"Ah great. Letifer! My sister! She probably thinks I'm dead." I realized.

"I can take you back home." Michael offered.

"Please?"

He walked towards me and took my hands. I breathed in sharply as I felt the air around me move. Next thing I know, we were in front of Letifer and I's cabin. I stumbled foreword and Michael steadied me. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I pulled away.

"Thanks. For saving me."

Turning away, I walked into the cabin.

"Letifer?"

"Amity? Amity!"

Letifer pulled me into a death gripped hug. I hugged her back gently. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You're okay! I was worried that something had happened to you. You'd been gone a really long time."

"Yeah. It's a miracle." I flashed a quick, non-visible smile.

I had an angel watching over me. I must truly be insane.

After we conversed, Letifer let me go and change. Standing in my undergarments, I looked over the random scars and bruises on my body. The injuries I would've gotten from falling were gone. It was unbelievable. The amount of power Michael must have. It made me want to know more about him. Oddly enough, not his power. Just him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I haven't seen Michael since he saved me three weeks ago. Letifer was suspicious. She caught me staring off into space a couple of times. Something I never do. I was thinking about him. She knew it too. She just didn't know who, what, where, or why. I didn't know whether or not I was going to tell her.

"Hey. Can you go check the traps? We need more meat. I'll head to the garden to check out our crop there. We need to restock and get prepared for winter." Letifer informed.

"Yeah sure. Let me get my knives and bow." I replied.

I hiked out into the woods to check our traps and hunt down some squirrels and rabbits. I had my bow at ready as I slipped through the woods. A bush in front of me quivered. A rabbit snuck out from under it. I kneeled down slowly and pulled the string back to my cheek. I made the shot into the rabbit's shoulder. It fell dead right after I shot it. I stood back up and stuck the rabbit into my bag of game. Next came looking for the traps. I was pretty lucky to run across that rabbit. I turned around and gasped, quickly drawing my bow back.

"Michael! Really?! You scared the hell out of me!" I breathed, lowering my bow.

"My apologies. I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were okay." he announced.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks."

"Okay."

I was trying to hide it, but I thought it was sweet that he came to check on me. He was concerned.

"Well. If you do not need my services, then I think I shall go."

"Thanks again. I really appreciate what you did for me." I bit my lip.

Michael gave me a small smile before I heard the distinct sound of rustling feathers and he was gone. Smiling to myself, I went to check the traps. By the time I got back to the cabin, I had managed to collect six squirrels and four rabbits. That's aright. Hopefully I could find a deer and maybe a couple of birds tomorrow. The more food I can get, the better. During the winter, we stuck the meat in a hut behind our cabin. The frigid temperature kept the meat cool and kept it fresh for most of the winter. I edged my way into the door of the cabin and put my game bag on the table in the middle of the room. Turning around, I gasped and tensed. My bow was by the door. I grabbed my knives from my sides.

A man stood in front of me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"It seems as if my brother has taken an interest in you. Which is forbidden. I was curious." the man grinned, it made a shiver travel up my spine.

"You're Lucifer." I whispered.

"Hit the nail right on the head sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

Lucifer walked towards me. I backed up with every step he took. He cornered me against the wall.

"What do you want with me?"

"Don't you go getting my brother into trouble. He doesn't the likes of you. I would stay away from him. Or I'll kill you. Maybe the sister you hold so near and dear." he suggested.

"Go fuck yourself."

"What did you say to me?"

Before I could comprehend it, I was pinned to the wall with a hand wrapped around my throat. I clawed at his hand, gasping for breath.

"Maybe I need to teach you a lesson."

He let go of me and I fell to the floor, sucking air into my lungs.

"What if we made it possible for you to choke on air?"

I started choking. My eyes were wide and panicked.

"Maybe we should see how well you'd fair if I gave you a case of the plague?"

I began coughing. I coughed up blood. Blood speckled the floor in front of me. Suddenly, I was fine again.

"Stay away from my brother. Or I'll kill you and your sister. Trust me sugar, it'll be so much worse than this."

He disappeared and I rolled onto my back, breathing heavily. I was trying to figure out what had happened. These thoughts entered my head as I heard the familiar sound again. I sat up in a panic and pushed myself back to the wall. Michael was kneeling in front of me. I pressed myself as far into the wall as I could. He reached out and brushed his fingers gently along my neck. I flinched. His eyes darkened in anger and I tried to steady my breathing.

"Who did this to you?" he growled.

I shook my head. I wouldn't dare say it. I couldn't.

"Amity. Nothing will happen to you or your sister. You have to let me help you. Help me help you."

"L-Lucifer." I choked out.

Michael tensed. He looked me in the eye and relaxed. He put two fingers to my forehead and my neck and throat were healed. His hand trailed down my cheek and came to a rest on the back of my neck. Michael suddenly looked shocked. He backed away and left.

I let out a huge breath of air. I would never admit it out loud, but what Lucifer did to me was terrifying. I heard the cabin door open. I stood up quickly as Letifer walked in with a basket of crops.

"Amity? You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

I was anything but fine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I had been really distant lately. Letifer could tell. She knew something was wrong. She knew I wasn't telling her something.

In all honesty, Lucifer terrified me. He really did. I don't know why he did, he was an angel like Michael. But with Michael, I felt, safe. I felt like nothing would hurt me. I was shocked that Michael stood up for me like he did. Lucifer was his brother. When I told him that it was in fact Lucifer who threatened me, Michael didn't seem to care that he was his only cared that I was injured. Angels weren't supposed to show emotions. They were warriors of God.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze to look at Letifer.

"You're acting strange. Ever since I came back from harvesting the crops, you've been acting different. It's like something happened to you."

Something did. Only I can't tell you.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been distant lately. Thinking about the upcoming freeze." I lied.

"We still have like four months to prepare. You never get worried this early." Letifer challenged.

"Letifer, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"I still don't believe you. But I'll leave you alone for now."

"I'm gonna go hunting."

"Be careful."

Letifer POV

Something's wrong. I know it. Amity never acts like this. Something must've happened the other day. I don't know what, but something happened. I sighed and continued to wash the produce from the garden in a basin of water. Thoughts raced through my head. If she would just tell me! I heard some sort of rustling and turned around. I gasped and grasped the knife on the wooden counter next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone you should know." the man smirked back.

"Who. Are. You. I won't hesitate to throw this at you."

"Oh Letifer, I know you won't. Too bad it won't do anything though."

I snapped my wrist and the knife hit him directly in the heart. I stood paralyzed as he just pulled the knife out.

"Nice try, sweetheart."

I gulped and moved towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man appeared in front of me and I yelped and backed into the wall.

"The names Lucifer sweets. Your dear old sister's been acting weird hasn't she? Well. Why don't you ask her what business she has with my brother. Surely you must know Michael. You obviously know who I am. By the way, I'd keep your sister away from him. Both your lives could be at stake."

He then disappeared and I slid to the floor. There was no way that that was the Lucifer. I must be crazy. But he knew my name. And he knew about Amity... Maybe it was true.

All I know right now is, Amity has a lot of explaining to do.

Amity POV

I skirted through the woods and shot down two birds. I made my way to the cliff and sat down at the edge. I didn't know what to do. What would Letifer do if she found out? Well, she won't find out. That's obviously not going to happen. But what if she does? I sighed and decided to go back to the woods to get more game. Once I reached a small clearing, I stopped to look around.

I heard the distinct sound of wings and began to turn around. Before I even spun completely around, I was thrown into a tree. I groaned as I rolled down onto the ground. My bow had been flung from my grasp as I fell. My arrows and game bag were still on my back. Though quite a few arrows had been discarded from the sheath.

"Tsk tsk. I told you what would happen if you confronted Michael."

Before I could open my mouth to retort, I was thrown into a different tree. I heard the crack of my ribs. Lucifer just kept going. Finally, he pinned me to a tree, I was bloodied and bruised.

"Did you really think I was kidding?" he growled.

Suddenly the weight of his body left mine and I collapsed to the ground. I caught a glimpse of Lucifer fighting with someone else. I was too injured to comprehend anything. After a few minutes, I was gazing into the clear blue green eyes.

"M-Mic-Michael." I choked out.

"Shh."

He put two fingers to my forehead and I could breath again.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" I breathlessly asked, "You saving me?"

Michael flashed me a small smile. He picked me up bridal style.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sleepily.

My brain was fuzzy. I welcomed the darkness as it consumed my vision.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I woke up on my bed and looked around. Michael must've put me here. Wait. Oh no. Letifer. There's no way he possibly could've avoided Letifer. Unless she wasn't there. Which she most likely was.

Dammit.

I slipped out of my bed and hesitantly walked to the kitchen. Letifer was cutting up the crops from our garden. She heard me walk up and turned around, putting down the knife in the process.

"Hey. You feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks." I replied.

There was no way I was gonna dodge the bullet on this one. She knew.

"You want to explain to me why an angel was carrying you yesterday?"

Here we go.

"Uh. Well." I stammered.

"You know, it would've been nice to know that OUR LIVES WERE ON THE LINE." she snapped.

I got irritated, "What did you want me to say? Oh hey, guess what, we're being threatened by an angel. His brother saved my life a few weeks ago. So how was your day? No! I wasn't going to do that!"

"That would've been better than nothing!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Is that what you want to hear? Its not like I can do anything about it now!"

"Whatever."

"You're impossible. I'm going hunting."

I grabbed my bow, arrows, knives, and game bag and stormed out of the cabin. Really? This is so irritating and annoying! I've tried so hard many times. But nothing I do seems to matter. How did she find out about it all? I was trying so hard not to drag her into this. I know she most likely wants to help, but if she got hurt, I'd blame myself. I heard rustling behind me and quickly turned around.

"Michael." I breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." he answered.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"Lucifer! What about him? You can't control him no matter how hard you try."

"I can still try."

"No Michael. What about the other angels? What would happen to you?"

"You're the human, and you are worried about me?"

"Yes because you're worried about me. Me of all people!"

"You're different."

"How am I different?"

Michael was a few inches away from me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"What are you doing to me?" his voice was suddenly gravelly and scratchy.

I bit my lip and clenched my fists to keep myself from trembling. Angel. He was my angel. My hands found their way to his shoulders. His eyes blazed. I felt him place one hand on my back and the other on the base of my neck.

"I don't know. You need to answer that same question for me." I breathed.

I closed my eyes as I felt my lips brush against his.

 _What am I doing?_

I quickly backed away. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He left and I stood there stunned. What just happened? Why the hell did I do that? He's an ANGEL. He's not supposed to feel emotions. I was causing more problems for him.

 _Why are you dwelling on this?_

"Shut up." I muttered.

 _Me? Shut up? Girl, you just almost kissed an angel._

The reality of it hit me. I had almost kissed an angel. My angel. He's my angel. Why did I pull away from him?

What did I do?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I still stood in the woods dazed. An angel. That's all I could think about. Then it hit me like a stone.

Letifer.

"Oh no." I breathed.

I sprinted back towards the cabin. I smelt and saw the smoke before I made it. The cabin was in crumbling ruins. I ran into the flames. Heat scorched my skin, but I had to find her. I left her. This was my fault. I continued coughing as I felt smoke enter my lungs.

"Letifer!" I coughed, "Where are you?"

I continued to search the burning house. I heard the supports creaking.

"No!"

Before I could comprehend that there was even someone behind me, a hand grabbed my arm. I appeared outside, by the overhang. The cabin nowhere in sight.

"Michael! I swear-"

I turned around. My words died in my throat as I saw an angel that wasn't Michael. I knew she wasn't human. She saved me from the cabin. It must've been an angel.

"I'm not Michael. But he's the one that should be here. You've gotten him into so much trouble. You've got a lot of explaining to do human."

I expected the words to be harsh, maybe laced with malice. She was completely calm.

"W-who are you?" I breathed.

"Haranisnia."

"You're an angel?"

She nodded once.

"You're names really long. Can I call you Rani?"

"You're a strange human. You do not fear me?"

"You don't have the same look in your eye as Lucifer. But you don't look like you have the intentions of Michael."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm good at reading people."

"I am not human."

"No, but this isn't your true form is it? No human's eyes are that shade of blue. Your eyes are almost tinted with violet. That's what I've noticed about you angels. Your eyes."

"You're quite clever for a human."

"Thank you. But Rani, what do you mean about Michael?"

"He should be here for you. Lucifer is not on good terms with him. But I have noticed that Lucifer has taken quite an interest in your sister."

"Wait. Letifer has met Lucifer?"

"How do you think she knew about us? Michael certainly did not tell her."

"Why does Michael care so much? I'm a measly human."

"You're making his emotions touch the surface. He's always had a soft spot for the humans. After all, our father created your species."

I stood silent. I was making Michael feel? How? I was a simple runaway. I've been accused of witchcraft. Why me? I've definitely been sinned. I'm not exactly the best person.

"I know you're confused. But I do not have much time. My brother Lucifer, he has taken your sister. He plans to use her for leverage against you. I do not know if he will hurt her or not. I have noticed that he has become quite attached to her. Please do be careful. Michael does care about you."

Before she left I grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Why do you care?"

"Because I know how it feels to fall in love with a human."

She left and I stood there, unsure of what to do. I sat down on the overhang to gather my thoughts.

 _I can't leave Letifer... But I don't know where to find her. Lucifer will have defiantly found a way to get to me by now. I need to find some place to be safe. But I didn't know how to keep him away... Wait._

"Of course." I murmured.

The church at my old village. Religion was heavily practiced. They must have something about the angels. I know that the Fathers and Nuns were constantly updating books. If I could steal one... I think I'd be okay.

Standing up, I took off at a run towards the village. I slowed down to catch my breath as I saw the edge of the village. Skirting around, I made my way to the church. No one was in the street. Church must be in session. Perfect. The church library was outside in a small stone building. They couldn't figure out how to extend the church to include it. I snuck into the library. The light from the windows showed clearly. The windows were actually made of this glass type thing. Probably from the town's blacksmith shop. I fingered through the books. I grabbed one and looked through the images. I was too distracted looking at the book. I gasped when I heard the door close. I turned around, my bow strung.

One of the Fathers stood there, his hands up for a sign of peace. I didn't lower my bow.

"What do you want?" I seethed.

"To talk." he called.

"Well. Get talking."

"Please lower your weapon. I pose no threat."

I hesitantly lowered my bow.

"I know that you have been touched by angels. I also know that you do not happen to be a witch. I know that you are looking for a book with Enochian sigils."

I looked at him, somewhat confused.

"The language of the angels. I do not have much time. Here. Take these five books and this satchel of food and water skins. They will have what you need. I should know. I wrote these."

"Why have you decided to help me?" twice in one day...

"Because I believe that you deserve a chance to live your life. A life that's not full of running."

I nodded my head and took the satchel. Bolting out the door, I made it to the woods. But my luck had apparently run out.

I entered the woods just in time to hear,

"The witch! That cursed witch is in our village!"

I continued to run like a scared animal. They would eventually catch me. I needed a place to hide.

The cave by the overhang. I'd have to climb down, but it was my best bet.

I ran in the overhang's direction. I heard the pounding steps behind me. I saw the overhang and turned around. Dropping down, I reached out to grab the stone, hissing when my hands were scratched from the roughness. I maneuvered a long the rock. I saw the cave and ducked into it. I was breathing heavily. The fire pit was still in the middle of the cave where it was last time. I sat down against the rock to catch my breath. There was just enough light to see the books. I pulled one out and opened it.

Little did I know, that one day, that book was going to save my life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

I woke to the sound of pouring rain. Sitting up, I looked out at the tiny droplets racing each other to the ground. They glistened as they splashed to the groud, ending their journey in a watery victory.

 _Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter._

I took a deep breath, smiling at the smell of the rain. I shivered and huddled in a ball in the cave next to the fire pit. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I tried to warm myself up. Looking at the Enochian books, I decided to practice some of the symbols. Grabbing a rock, I used it to draw the symbols on the wall. I mostly focused on the Angel Banishing Sigil. It had to be drawn in blood, but it could potentially mean life or death for me one day.

I heard the fluttering of wings and I whipped around with my knife drawn.

"Michael." I voiced, lowering my knife.

I kept my knife unsheathed, just in case. In case of what, I wasn't sure.

"If I was an angel trying to kill you, that knife wouldn't do much good." Michael commented.

I stayed silent.

"Uhm. Here." Michael pulled out a long, silver blade.

"What is that?" I asked.

"An angel blade. For emergencies only." he informed, handing me the knife.

I studied the intricate metal work on the actual blade of the knife. The blade looked like it was styled years ago. Despite how it looked, it was carved very beautifully. How could such a beautiful work of art be so deadly?

"I'm sorry about your sister. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back." Michael suddenly announced.

I froze, I had momentarily forgotten that Letifier was captured. I look at my feet, a gust of wind swept through the cave. I shivered. The wind blew a bit of rain in, making it colder. I shivered again, but harder.

"You're cold." Michael commented.

"I-I'm f-fine." I chattered.

Michael wordlessly lit the fire pit in the middle of the room. I could feel the inviting warmth, but I stubbornly stayed where I was.

"Stubborn human." Michael grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and squealed, Michael had picked me up and sat in front of the fire with me in his lap. I tried to pull away from him.

"You're freezing, Amity." he whispered, "I'm trying to stop you from becoming ice."

I froze at the sound of his voice and subconsciously relaxed back into his chest. He gently kissed the top of my head. I turned around to face him, noting just how close we were.

"Why did you save me?" I murmured.

"You intrigued me." Michael mumbled back.

"But me, of all people? Michael, you could've done so much better than me. I'm just me, Amity. There's-"

I was cut off as a warm pair of lips met mine. I instantly relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. He pushed me to the ground and leaned over me, still locked with my lips. My hair was fanned out around me. He pulled away, as I looked at him breathlessly. I blushed and giggled.

"What?" Michael smiled.

"I just kissed an angel."

Michael laughed.

"And I'm going to do it again."

I reached up to kiss him once more. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. He kissed my cheek. I smiled. Michael suddenly tensed up and sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm being summoned." Michael confessed.

"Will you come back?"

"Oh, Amity. I'll always come back to you." with that, the angel left, leaving a warm feeling in the center of my chest.

I rolled over and took note of the animal fur under me. Michael must've done that. I smiled stupidly. An angel.

Laughing quietly, I tried to get myself focused into one of the Enochian books. I gradually got more into it, using the fire as a light. The books were extremely detailed and interestng. The more I read, the more intriguing it continued to get. The rain was still coming down at a downpour. It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. I continued to read when I suddenly heard the familiar sound of wings. Looking up, I smiled at the figure of Michael. But my smile faded when I saw the expression on his face.

"Michael, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"I have to get you out of here now. I've heard word that Lucifer is going to come for you. I won't let any of them hurt you Amity." he responded.

I shoved my stuff into my satchel and walked over to Michael. He quickly picked me up bridal style and began to fly. I buried my face into his neck. We landed and I got down, looking around at the view. We were at a small cabin in the mountains.

"Woah." I breathed.

"If anything happens, call for me. I'll protect you." Michael informed.

I turned and gave the angel a hug. He kissed the top of my head and left. I sighed and went into the cabin. Angel protection sigils were painted all over the walls.

 _Michael's the only one who knows where I am..._

 _If I didn't trust him before, this is certainly a test to trust him now._

 _He's defying his family and his brother. For me, of all people._

 _I hope Letifer is okay..._

 _This is my fault. I'm the one who started this._

 _So I'm going to be the one to finish it._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Amity and Letifer. This is an original story. The plot is mine. However, I will be mentioning characters from Supernatural. They are not mine. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amity POV

I had made my plan to get back Letifer. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to figure out where she was. Pulling out one of the Enochian books, I looked up the angel warding sigil. I was going to carve it into my skin. It would hurt, it would probably become infected, but at least it'd give me a chance to find Letifer. Even if that meant that I'd lose my life in the process. I packed my stuff and waited. I planned to begin right when Michael left after he visited me.

"Michael." I breathed.

I opened my mouth to say more when I heard the sound of fluttering wings.

"Amity. Are you okay?" he fretted.

"I'm fine. I missed you."

"I can't be away for long. Stay safe."

"Okay."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. My resolve almost cracked then and there. Sighing, I gave him a weak smile as he flew off. I've known him for what? No more than a month? I'm already in deeper than I could ever possibly get myself out of. Shaking off my despair, I hiked up my pack and put a cloth in my mouth. Looking at the sigil, I began to carve it into my flesh. Blood raced down my arm. I bit harder. Once I finished, I was fighting tears. Quickly wrapping my arm, I took off out of the house as fast as possible. Michael would notice that I was no longer in his 'angel radar.' I ran until I began to stumble and wheeze. Leaning on a tree, I took small sips of water as I caught my breath. I got ready to leave again when I heard something that made my heart break.

"Amity? AMITY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I had to put a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. A tear slipped down my cheek. I shook my head and walked away from his voice. I couldn't leave her.

My trek was long and hard, the anguish I had heard from Michael hung over me like a black cloud. My calves and thighs burned. Walking all day was something I generally did, climbing up and over rocks was not on the list of normal activities. I stopped for a second and took a sip of water. My thoughts began to cloud my brain.

 _You're not going to find her._

 _How could you do that to Michael? How could you after everything he's done?_

 _What about your arm? That wasn't smart, now was it?_

 _You'll die of heat exhaustion before you even reach Letifer._

 _One more thing, did you ever think about just how you're going to find her?_

Realization hit me like a brick.

"I'm so stupid!" I spat.

Why had I not thought of that earlier? What was I going to do now? It's not like I could ask Michael. There wasn't anyone to ask!

 _Wait._

 _Yes there is._

 _I only hope this works._

"Rani? Please. I need your help. You-"

I heard wings. I turned around. There was the angel that saved me what felt like so long ago. She did not look happy.

"I know why you called me. If I had any sense I'd call Michael and tell him where you are! You are a fool! You'll get yourself killed!" Rani scolded.

"I have to find her. I have to." I begged.

"I know. Come here and take my hand."

I hesitantly stepped forward and took it. I felt the wind around me swirl before we were in front of a different, dark cave.

"Lucifer is quite strong for an angel. Which is why there's no way you can take him on. But I know that he recently left where he's been keeping your sister. You hurry, you might get her out before he comes back. Be careful. She's down there, and she's hidden."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."'

"Just keep Michael from doing something unbelievably stupid and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

"Good luck Amity."

With that, Rani smiled and flew away. The dark mouth of the cave loomed over me. I took a breath and plunged into the dark. I put my left hand against the cave wall and felt along. My other hand tightly gripped the angel blade. The cave was cold. My skin prickled with gooseflesh as I got an uneasy feeling. Turning corners and winding through paths blindly, I saw just the smallest glimmer of light. Tightening my grip on the blade, I edged forward. Turning the corner quickly, I raised the blade.

"Letifer." I lowered the blade.

She turned around, no harm done to her at all. Looking happier than I'd ever seen her.

"Amity!" her eyes sparkled in surprise.

"You're okay! He didn't hurt you!"

"He's not that bad! He's actually really sweet."

"Sweet? What's wrong with you? Are we talking about the same angel?"

"Amity he's just confused and hurt!"

"Okay, because confused and hurt are what almost took my life. That makes a lot of sense!"

Letifer opened her mouth to retort.

"Amity?"

I turned, "Michael."

"Why are you here?"

"You-"

I was cut short.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Brother." Michael greeted.

"Michael. To what do I owe the visit?"

"You took a human."

"It seems that I did. But, you also have one caught in your special 'charm' don't you?"

"Leave her out of this."

"But how can I? The disgusting human that you fell in love with."

"I could say the same for you. Don't hide it Lucifer. You've fallen for a human as well, and now you don't know how to handle it."

"Dear me, it seems that I've been caught."

"You know what I've been instructed to do Lucifer."

"Daddy's perfect child aren't you?"

"You're the one who disobeyed! You're the one who's getting yourself thrown to the pit! It's not my fault that you've decided to take this path!"

"My creation was perfect! Better than those nasty humans!"

"Two humans are standing here before you!"

"But neither one of them are humans, now are they? They're both much more than that. They're both the two humans that managed to make two angels break rules."

Letifer and I looked at each other. Before we knew it, we were in a cabin.

Unaware to us, about ready to start a whole new adventure. As completely different entities than what we started as.

 **AN: And it's done! I'm happy with how this is! Although it is a bit short, I left it off at this because I wanted to do the Supernatural seasons with three OC inserts for Sam, Dean, and Castiel. I wanted to see how different this would be if they all had love interests worked in, a long with Michael and Lucifer. I'm going to do each season in a different OC POV. (Not Letifer or Amity though since this was their story.)**

 **Cool! I hope you guys liked this small prequel!**


End file.
